


The Three-Ended String

by onetruethree



Series: AU-gust 2020 [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cassunzel-Focused Uknighted Dream, F/F, Multi, Red String of Fate, V-shaped poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree
Summary: Along with the healing abilities of her hair, Rapunzel possesses another magic power: a red string tied to her finger that links her to her soulmate(s).
Relationships: Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The Three-Ended String

**Author's Note:**

> For AU-gust Day 3: Soulmates

Rapunzel once waited in her tower, day after day, waiting to search for whatever was on the other side of the long red string connected to her pinky finger. She had no idea if this occurrence was normal; her books made no mention of it. She often wondered if there was a connection between it and her hair, which her mother always treated like magic. She cherished this supposed connection, and often braided that bright ribbon into her hair. It seemed to reach out forever, out of the tower and into the forest until she couldn’t see it anymore. She didn't tell her mother about the string, and Gothel couldn't seem to see it, so it was one thing she had just to herself. 

That, and the lights. Every year, on her birthday, she had the beautiful glowing lights to look forward to. 

That was ultimately what made Rapunzel want to leave her tower. Her mother never approved, of course, but that just worsened her longing for the outside. 

Then, she met Eugene. The way they met wasn’t the most pleasant, but when she noticed he had a matching string on his finger, she paused. And when she realized their strings were connected, her opinion of him completely changed. He never saw the string himself, but Rapunzel was still convinced the connection was real. She trusted him enough to happily leave her tower with him. 

She saw the lights. And when her hair was cut and the magic severed, she no longer saw the string. It was a bit painful, but worth it in the end. She didn't miss it after a while, either; she had Eugene, and that was enough. 

Then, months later, her hair came back, and with it came the string. At first, she was too preoccupied with the rocks and her hair growing back, but once she got a second to breathe, she stared at her pinky finger, again possessing the familiar red ribbon. Rapunzel followed it with her eyes, until it met with Cassandra’s own hand. 

“Rapunzel?” Cass asked, wondering what Rapunzel was staring at. 

“Oh, sorry,” she brushed it off and let the days pass by without mentioning it. 

Eugene was still connected to her as well, which only confused her more. If she wasn’t already second guessing how to answer Eugene’s proposal, this would’ve done it. Still, she kept it hidden, even though sometimes she could feel sudden movements and tugs on the string that sent her heart racing. Eugene’s branch of the string usually stayed stable, and Rapunzel could only guess it was because they were happily together. 

Then, one day, when Eugene was out late one day with friends, she could practically feel Cass’ heart beating through the side of the string she knew was hers. She got out of bed and made her way to Cass’ room. She heard what she had expected; crying, but it still broke her heart. 

“Cass?” 

Cassandra shuffled around in her bed, wiping her tears as quickly as she could, and sat up. “Hi, Raps.” She still had visible tears on her cheeks, but Rapunzel didn't say anything. 

“Can I tell you a story?” 

Cass looked rather confused, but invited Rapunzel to sit next to her in bed. “Sure.” 

“Ever since I could remember, I’ve had this red string tied to my finger.” Rapunzel pinched the spot on her pinky where the string was firmly in place.

Cass frowned, not understanding. 

Rapunzel continued anyway, hoping she would get it when she heard more. “I couldn’t cut it, I couldn’t untie it, I couldn’t take it off at all.” She pulled on the string, but still, Cassandra couldn’t see anything. “But when I met Eugene, I finally saw the end of the string.” 

Cass froze up when she heard Eugene’s name, and so far the story had only worsened her mood. 

“Then, when he cut my hair, it was gone.” Rapunzel dropped the string, and tucked a strand of her bright blonde hair behind her ear. “It felt like so much of me was lost that day. And although I knew it was for the best, I missed it just as much as I missed my hair. I never thought either would come back, but...” 

As Rapunzel’s sentence trailed off, Cassandra caught on to what she was saying. “When you touched those rocks, you regained the red string as well as your hair?”

Rapunzel nodded. “And, something else unexpected happened that day.” She lifted her hand to almost meet with Cassandra’s, pausing to ask for permission before lifting it up so she could point out just where she saw a string on Cass’ pinky. “I saw that same connection I had with Eugene all those months ago,” she hooked their string-clad pinkies together, “Was now on you, too.” 

Cass’ heart was beating so hard, Rapunzel could feel her pulse through her fingers. “How does the story end?” Cass asked, trying her best to keep calm enough to at least breathe once she spoke.

Rapunzel smiled. “I think there could be multiple ends to every story.” She got closer to Cassandra, but before their lips could meet, there was a strong pull on her finger, enough to make her fall off the bed. 

Cass laughed, although her still-drying tears made her voice catch. 

“Maybe I should ask Eugene first,” Rapunzel suggested, and she started laughing, too.


End file.
